Folie á Deux
by Anastacia Lynn
Summary: Hannibal Lecter meets an attractive musician at the symphony and start a relationship. Lydia is drawn to the enigmatic psychologist and soon will find herself drawn in to his world of artistic murder and cannibalism.


Folie á Deux

By Anastacia Lynn

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal Lecter or any of the characters created by Thomas Harris which have been used by MGM and NBC, or any of the characters created by Bryan Fuller for the NBC TV series. I do own Lydia Andreyev.

* * *

Lydia Andreyev took a deep breath before stepping out on the stage of the Joseph Meyerhoff Symphony Hall, violin in hand. She did her best to ignore the rapid applause at her introduction, and the thousands of pairs of eyes staring at her. Placing the violin on her shoulder and her chin on the violin's chin rest, Lydia began playing Bach's "Partita for Violin No. 2"

During performances, Lydia preferred to focus on her fingering, bowing, and, of course, the music. She rarely, if ever, looked out at the audience during her playing; fearing to see that the people may not enjoy her talent. For some reason, however, Lydia felt the strange pull to look out into the sea of faces.

It was then that Lydia caught sight of a pair of maroon eyes. She was amazed at how they stuck out of the crowd, even through the glaring lights that shined down on her. Their intensity almost caused her to falter, but she was never one to ruin her performance. She finished the piece, flawlessly, and was treated to thunderous applause as she bowed.

Later, Lydia walked through the fancy sitting room where a select group of audience members chatted together about the show, as well as meet members of the symphony. Lydia didn't want to be here, but knew the symphony director wanted her publicized in any and every way possible. So it was time to play the sociable performing monkey.

Lydia gave a pleasant smile and a head nod to those who complimented her, but mostly stayed silent. Seeing the symphony patrons eyeing her from head to toe, Lydia was glad she had her ebony, curly hair down and made sure that the scars on her shoulder and chest were covered.

"So you're the talented new musician that Mr. Fritz has been going on and on about," said an aged feminine voice behind Lydia.

Lydia turned around and saw a thin woman with short, dark hair. Recognizing her as Mrs. Komeda from Mr. Fritz's description, one of the orchestra's most valuable donors, Lydia said a kind, "Hello"

"How do you have so much talent at only eighteen?" the older woman inquired.

"I'm twenty-two," Lydia corrected. "Though, I'm told I look younger than I am."

Well' it's still a lot of talent for one so young."

"I've been playing since I was seven. Practice does make perfect, after all."

Mrs. Komeda gave a titter, then looked at someone over Lydia's shoulder. "Oh, Hannibal, over here."

Lydia turned to see who the older woman was talking to, and came face to face with a man with maroon eyes.

* * *

Hannibal listened to the sound of the Baltimore Metropolitan Orchestra's newest member play her violin solo. He was more than a little impressed with her exception talent, especially since he was told that the young woman was only in her mid-twenties.

Her eyes looked out at the audience and seemed to meet his, ever so briefly. It was enough to pique his interest, however, and he decided to meet this musician after the orchestra performance was over.

Afterwards, Hannibal chatted with other symphony enthusiasts, not surprised at how often the topic of the conversation turned to the new symphony member. He caught sight of said instrumentalist as she came out into the sitting room. Hannibal took note of her appearance and mannerisms.

The woman was no more than 5'3", much smaller than Hannibal's 6'1" height. She had rich, wavy, mahogany that enhanced her ivory complexion. Hannibal also noticed the musician had crystal blue eyes that looked almost cat-like. She was dressed in a white gown, with a modest V-neck, that showed little to no cleavage. The dress had lace at the bottom of the v, as well as lacey caped sleeves; the synched waist gave the illusion of a wrap dress, but the skirt had more of toga look to it. The whole gown was tailored and hemmed to perfection.

The lady stayed mostly silent as she was accosted by audience members, all praising her performance. She was still polite, if not minimal, in her words; it was clear she was uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

He watched as the young woman was drawn into a conversation with Mrs. Komeda, and corrected the older woman about her own age. The younger woman's comment about practice spoke much about her humility. Even though the girl had been playing since she was seven years old, it was still quite an accomplishment to get into such a prestigious orchestra at only twenty-two, when most couldn't get in at thirty-five.

His cursory observation finished, Hannibal decided it was time to meet this musician himself. He strolled up to the lady from behind; Mrs. Komeda caught sight of him and beckoned him forward with a joyous call of his name. The younger woman turned, and their eyes met for an intense moment.

* * *

The moment her eyes were locked with the gentlemen's felt like an eternity to Lydia. Her pulse sped up, and the room suddenly felt like there wasn't enough oxygen for her to breath. The stranger's mere presence pulled at something that seemed to lie dormant deep inside her.

Giving a subtle shake of her head Lydia turned to Mrs. Komeda and gave a smile. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, what was that you were saying?"

"It's alright dear, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He's a well renowned psychiatrist and a member of the symphony board. Hannibal, Ms. Andreyev is from Manhattan's Upper West Side and is working on getting her DMA from the University od Maryland, School of Music."

"What is your focus?" the doctor askes as he shook Lydia's hand.

"Performance and composition," Lydia replied.

Mrs. Komeda excused herself to talk with another friend, leaving Lydia alone with Dr. Lecter.

* * *

Hannibal noticed that the young woman's face had become slightly flushed upon locking eyes on him. Her pupils dilated, and her breathing pattern sped up. All clear indications of attraction.

He waited patiently as Mrs. Komeda made the introductions. He was impressed to her that the young woman was work on a doctorate in music.

When Mrs. Komeda left, Hannibal decided to continue conversing with the young lady.

"Your playing was phenomenal, Ms. Andreyev."

"Thank you, and you're welcome to call me Lydia, Dr. Lecter."

"Then I must insist you call me Hannibal."

"Alright."

'I overheard you say you say that you've been playing since you were seven, how did you get into music?"

"I heard a piano concerto on the radio and fell in love with the music. I learned to play the piano, then the violin. I can play violin, viola, cello, and the harp. I also play the flute and clarinet. I prefer to play strings and woodwinds, rather than brass and percussion.

Hannibal was impressed that the woman could play seven instruments. He heard the other board members talking about how gifted the girl was, but he couldn't imagine she was at this level.

"That is quite a lot to accomplish in fifteen years."

The lady simply smiled and shrugged, showing a natural sense of modesty.

* * *

Lydia couldn't help but feel drawn to this Dr. Hannibal Lecter, he was certainly attractive, with neatly trimmed hair, sharp cheek bones and thin, but alluring lips. His voice was cultured, with an Eastern European accent that sent shivers of pleasure down her back. She felt captivated by his eyes; they were a strange maroon color, and they held a predatory glint.

As Lydia explained about hearing a piano concerto, she omitted to that event and where she was when she heard the concerto. These were things she never spoke of, not for many years now.

Lydia went on to explain why she didn't learn to play any brass or percussion instruments. The doctor's compliments about her accomplishing so much a relatively short time was bringing out her timid side.

"You don't take compliments very well," Dr. Lecter observed.

"Compliments are too distracting," replied Lydia. "Many people give too much acknowledgement to the compliments they receive, and it leads them to becoming complacent in their abilities; never working to improve beyond that point. I refuse to rest on my laurels."

"A good principal to live by," said Dr. Lecter. "There is always room for improvement."

* * *

Hannibal found the woman's words on compliments and improvement impressive. His mind, however, kept going back to the story of how she was inspired by a concerto on the radio. He had a hunch that there was a great number of details left out. His own curiosity wanted to know those details and how he could use them to his advantage.

"I love the symphony," Hannibal confessed, "as well as the opera. My true passion, however, lies in the culinary arts. Perhaps you'd like to come over someday, so I can cook for you?"

The woman's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting the invitation. "That would be lovely," she said with a pleasant smile.

"How about this following Friday? I know the symphony doesn't have another performance for at least five weeks."

"My schedule is clear; what time?"

"Six o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect."

Hannibal watched as the young musical progeny was swept away by more audience members who wanted to discuss her talent.

Checking his watch, Hannibal realized it was going on 10:30, and he decided it was time to head home. He needed to plan on what "dish" to prepare for Miss Andreyev.


End file.
